


You're the one I have loved for years

by myshipsareendgame



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, but i gotta do it for my otp, first bellarke fic and it's gonna be so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshipsareendgame/pseuds/myshipsareendgame
Summary: In which Bellamy confesses his love for Clarke Griffin.(very original, I know)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 35





	You're the one I have loved for years

"Clarke..."

In a second, she turns her face towards me. Crap. She's so beautiful.

Blonde hair that I have always wanted to run my fingers through.

Piercing blue eyes I can barely take my eyes off.

And those lips... the ones I've always wanted to kiss, but never found the strength or bravery to.

"Yes, Bell?"

She almost never calls me that. 

But I like it, very much.

"I have to tell you..."

I love you.

My love for you only grows stronger, day by day.

I love you.

"I've... ended things with Echo."

There is a mix of emotions in her eyes.

Shock, I can definitely see, but I'm almost certain there is a hint of relief, almost happiness too.

The corners of her mouth twirl.

She tries to hide it, but I've already seen it.

"Wh- why?"

She's nervous.

She is not the same young girl from when we first met.

None of us is the same.

She is now a mother.

She's a leader.

And yet...

"You know why."

I say, almost tiredly.

We've been playing this game for far too long.

It's time we both win.

"Bell-"

She starts, but I cut her off.

"It's because I love you!

You're the one I have loved for years!

And that love only grows stronger, 

day by day."

I step closer to her, cupping her cheeks.

"And for all this time, 

I had never thought about the possibility of you returning the feeling and yet,

here I am, confessing.

I am here, asking you if you love me too."

She looks away.

I begin to pull my hands from her face, I fear I've done it all wrong

I blew it.

But then, she grabs my hands, holding them tightly.

She crashes her mouth to mine.

As our lips open to one another in perfect harmony,

all I can think about is how lucky I am.

Eventually, we get out of the embrace and press our foreheads against each other.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> ergh... leave a kudo if you liked it??? I don't know what else lolI


End file.
